Succubus's Prayer
by Mr.Light-of-Twilight
Summary: Edward and the Cullens leave. Bella falls into a coma for three mouths and when she awakes she is changed. How will Bella and the wolf pack survive her changes. Can Bella find ture love or what she has become destroy everyone.
1. Chapter 1

_I do not own Twilight! All rights and characters go to and are owned by Stephenie Meyer._

_A/N: Okay here is the rewritten Succubus's Prayer. So enjoy my lovely readers! Also there is a poll on my profile for who should Bella end up with in the end. Please note that the will be multiple pairings with Bella, but as the story progress the pairings will lessen in number and eventually be whittled down to one person. That is the reason for the poll. Also all the male characters on the poll are the male characters that I like from Twilight. Sorry to all Edward lovers out there I just don't like him and just a little heads up there will be a major Edward bashing in one of the future chapters. I will let you know a head of time when that will be. Please note that this will hopefully be a semi long story so Bella won't end up with someone with a snap of a finger, it will take time to build up the relationships. _

_Succubus's Prayer _

_Prologue_

(BPOV)

I haven't seen Edward or any of the other members of the Cullen family ever since my birthday party fiasco, I mean I don't blame Jasper for nearly killing me; he is the empathy after all so his own blood lust plus the other Cullen's own blood lust to add to his own it's understandable that he would try and attack me. I wish could tell him that I'm not mad at him or upset with him, because I know Jasper is probably torn up about it.

None of the Cullen members have been at school, have answered my calls or even called me back yet. So when I saw Edward's silver Volvo parked out front of my home, I had an odd scene of foreboding. As soon as my truck was parked Edward was standing right there holding the door of my truck opened for me.

"Bella come take a walk with me." Edward gently demanded, but he gave the illusion that it was more of a request then a command.

All I could do was simply nod in reply as I followed Edward into the woods in the back of my house. So here we were standing in the woods with Edward being frightfully quiet. A feeling of dread came over me and cold chill ran up my spin after days of being ignored by all of the Cullen family this could not be good. For the first time in a long time I looked into Edward's face, his cold, emotionless face that had the appearance that it had been carved from marble.

"We're Leaving Bella." Edward state in a cold way that made my skin crawl.

"What I'm I going to tell Charlie?" Praying it was not what I was fearing right now.

"I don't want you to come with me." He said in a cold harsh voice. My breathing became ragged as my fears came to be.

"You don't want me?" Please tell me your joking Edward! Please!

"Correct, you're nothing more than a game, a plaything for me and my family and you have severed your purpose. You are no longer entertaining to me and the family only an annoyance."

"What?" That can't be true. Please tell me that can't be true!

My arms wrapped themselves around myself, as if to stop my heart from breaking and shattering to pieces as the realization hit me full force. They made sure that they were in my life 24/7! The past year no matter what I did a Cullen was always with me.

Due to that fact I had to distance myself from all my human friends, well except for Jake and I had to lie to my own father repeatedly and for what! So that I was there doll and only they could play with me until they just got bored.

That's not fare!

I was willing to give up everything for them!

"This will be the last time you'll ever see me, it will be as if we never existed."

Liar! My memories of you and your family will forever haunt me. The worst part is that I'll truly be alone.

"But I have one request, if it isn't too much to ask?" You arrogant bastard!

"What!" I asked annoyed at the thought he can break my heart and have the nerve to ask me to do something for him, but my annoyance was fleeting as my shattered heart started to take over.

"Don't do anything stupid or reckless. I'm only asking for Charlie's sake, keep yourself safe…for him"

I didn't say anything to him; I was just doing too much self loathing at being so stupid and naive that he and his family could ever love me.

"Promise me." He said with force.

"Fine I promise I won't do anything that I deem stupid or reckless." I was surprised at how strong my voice sounded when I was a weak mess inside.

He walked over to me and his cold stone lips kissed my forehead in a way that it felt like he was mocking me. Then in the blink of an eye, he was gone, only a whisper of a breeze throwing his sent around and leaves standing tall in the place he once stood. I breathed in raggedly my emotions coming full force.

He's gone.

He's gone.

HE'S GONE!

I'm alone I can't talk to anybody about this, I'm alone and I just won't be able to get the closure I need because no one will believe me and they'll think I'm a loon. Fantastic!

Then the pain of my heartbreak started to come full force.

So I ran.

I ran from the pain as fast as I could.

I ran in the woods the louse green canapé showing life while my heart was withering and dying from heartache. Suddenly there was a pressure in my head trying to force its way out. I let out a bloodcurdling scream. I was in agonizing pain, the world around me becoming a blur of a water color landscape as I fell into the embrace of leaves beneath me.

I could no longer scream or cry to voice my pain, heartache, and agony as darkness started to cloud my vision. Whimpers were the only thing that could escape from my lips as dry heaves shuck my body. The last that I had or could acknowledge was this and this alone.

"I'm going to die." I whisper out in a soft rasped voice.

Then I felt it. Water! It was raining, I smiled to myself at least someone is mourning my heartache with me. Then the pain I was feeling slowly went away as the darkness became more present.

Then nothing…nothing at all…but sweet silent darkness offering only its gentle embrace form the world and all the pain and sorrow that it holds.

I willingly accepted it for I could not fight it any longer.

Let me sleep in your eternal embrace as the forest weeps and sings for my bitter sweet heartache.

_To be continued… _


	2. Chapter 2

_I do not own Twilight! All rights and characters go to and are owned by Stephenie Meyer.__ Succubus's Prayer _

_Awakening_

(BPOV)

I don't know how much time passed.

All I knew was that I wasn't alone; there was this thing with me. Its presentence was comforting but it was always hungry. So I simply called it the hunger and it liked having a name. A way to identify its self and the fact that I named it pleased the hunger to no end.

Then there was a faint sound in the endless darkness.

A…sound?

There was a sound slowly pulling me from the darkness, but why? The question was answered by the sound, a beep?

Each breath I toke was answered by the beep.

As the darkness started to fade a smell assaulted my nose. It reminded me of bleach and with the steady beeping my eyes started to flutter open destroying the vial of darkness that protected me from the world and my memories.

Eyes popped open to the world as my memories and my heartache in all its glory came rushing back to me! The hunger became angry at the memories that were causing me pain.

I hissed as the light of the room blinded me as it dissolved everything around me into a white shapeless world. I snapped my eyes shut and brought up my hand to shield them from the harmful light.

I groaned as my eyes finally adjusted to the light and what I saw or what I didn't see shocked, scared, and confused me all at the same time as I gazed at my wrist. The scar that James had graced me with, the symbol that death had touched my very being was now gone! How is it even possible that the crescent shape bite mark just disappeared? Suddenly realization hit me, my skin changed! Once an almost ivory color now has become a lively peach cream skin tone, a small shriek left my lips as I gazed at my chest.

"What the fuck! I have boobs!" My chest was huge!

Oh God No!

I estimated that now I was D cup size. Great now men will actually go out of their way to flirt with me.

What hell did I awake into?

I could feel the hunger snickering at my reaction.

That was all I could truly think about as I pulled out all the tubes from my arm, causing the machines to blare in alarm as I leapt out of bed to find the nearest mirror with such grace I didn't even realize it. Then again I was having a major panic attack about the changes that had happened to my body. As I took in my surroundings it was quite clear that I was in a hospital room, quickly making my way to the bathroom and the moment of truth.

For mirrors never lie and I was afraid of what truth they would reveal.

1…2…3! Closing my eyes as I flicked the light switch on trying to mentally prepare myself for the worst, I had to take several beep breaths to try and calm my nerves.

Once that was done with, eyes snapping open and a gasp escaping my lips as I stared at the reflection in the mirror, the mirror held a godly beauty painted on its surface. Her beauty was beyond words, there stood a 22 year old woman about 6'1 with knee length dark mahogany hair, chocolate colored orbs that seem to turn into a gradient of molten gold around the pupil and an hourglass figure wrapped in flawless peach cream skin with a soft lean muscle tone.

The hunger quivered in awe at my new appearance.

I reached a shaky hand to touch the mirror only to jerk it away as if I had just been shocked by it and in a way I guess you could say that I was.

I could easily say that I out ranked vampires in beauty, I mean Rosalie would look plain compared to me and that's saying something. If I look like this men are going to be all over me!

Fuck my life!

The hunger disapproved my reaction to this conclusion.

What god did I enrage or what sick twisted demon would find this amusing?

I simply walked out of the bathroom and to my bed only to be stopped by someone calling my name.

"Bella?"

I turned around to see Jake, Charlie, a doctor, and a few nurses standing in the door way, before I had time to react I was bum rushed into a bear hug by Jake and lifted off the ground.

"Bells, you're awake!" Jake exclaimed with glossy eyes wanting to shed tears of joy and relief as he nuzzled his head into the crook of my neck. I couldn't help but smile at his actions and the hunger was just quick as all of this that was happening.

"Just need my beauty sleep Jake." I teased trying to lighten the mood around me.

I pulled away from him and finally look at Jake, he had a faint glow to him and then I was hit with a slight bit of hunger, not hunger for food but hunger for his skin to feel it on mine, to taste it, and to see more of it. The hunger its self wanted the same as me only it was something that I could easily control. I was brought out of my musing of my best friend's body by a hand on my shoulder; I looked to see who it was only to find Charlie looking at me with the same expression as Jacobs.

"Bells, I'm glad to see you're awake. Are you feeling okay?" Charlie questioned as I noticed the doctor and the nurses where no longer here. They must have been sent away and I also noticed that the machines were turn off because that horrid blaring stopped.

His question caught me off guard, was I okay? Physically I was, I think? Mentally as good as I could be I guess because who doesn't have a weird hunger that's with them, the hunger scuffed at the thought. Emotionally I was a battered mess. I mean I found out that the Cullen family saw me nothing more than a play thing and Edward leavening me in the woods to die was another thing all together. I was definitely.

The hunger became enraged at the memories and the pain the Cullens caused me.

"Sorry to make you guys worry. So how long I've I been out?" I didn't answer my dad's question as I tried to step around it. God I hope I wasn't out long, I don't like the fact I worried the people who still care about me.

"Bells, you've been out of it for three months." I just stared at my father dumbfounded.

"Th-th-three months!" I all but shrieked out.

The hunger whimpered softly at my dismay.

"Yeah, Bells you were in a coma for three months." Jake explained as he held my hand and rubbed claiming circles on it with his thumb.

"What happened to me?" I asked completely sell shocked at the news that I was in a coma for THREE MONTHS!

"That's what I was hoping you could tell me. I mean I got home and there was a note on the kitchen table saying you went out for a walk, but when you didn't come back I sent search parties after you and then a few hours later Sam came out of the woods with you in his arms unconscious." Charlie said recalling the night.

Note? I never wrote a…Edward. I said his name and there was the pain of my broken heart. I was upset with him and deeply hurt, I mean come on I was willing to give up everything for him and he throws it back into my face. I guess the worst part is that I will always love him and the other Cullens as well. No, not in some way I'll always love the memories of the Cullens and all the good times we shared even if it does cause me pain but the real Cullens showed me exactly who they really are, for the most part that is.

"Bells?"

"Yeah dad?" I was brought out of my inner rambling when Charlie called my name and I didn't even realize I was crying until Jake brushed away some of my tears.

"Why were you in the woods Bells?" Charlie asked as both Jake and he stared intently at me waiting for the answer and I just let out a sigh and a sniff before I began to tell the story of my heart shattering break up.

"Ed-he wanted me to go for a walk with him in the woods I didn't think anything of it at the time, so once we where deep enough into the forest that's when he broke up with and left me there…"

I was about to continue when I noticed one of three things, one: I was now sobbing uncontrollable hard, two: Jacob was holding me protectively in his arms as my face was buried half way into his warm chest and three: my father Charlie Swan was now replaced with Sheriff Swan that in its self is scary.

The hunger was distraught that I was this upset.

"What! That Cullen boy left you in the woods! Did he try anything? Did he hurt you?" Sheriff Swan roared.

"What, No dad! After he left me I got a really bad headache and passed out." I explained calmly through my sobs to appease the monster known as a protective father. I could feel the hunger's confusion as to why I would defend him but I did.

When Charlie visually calmed down and when Jake loosed his hold on me I let out a sigh of relief. I wiped away the remaining tears from my eyes as I noticed that I was only wearing a hospital gown.

"Jake, Dad why don't you both head down to the cafeteria and I'll get change so we can get my lazy but out of here. Okay?"

"Okay Bells, your mother brought you some cloths in that bag over there." He pointed over to the chair. "I'll discharge you; Jake and I will meet you in the car."

I gave them both a smile and a nod as they left the room, once they were gone and the door to the room closed I went straight for the bag resting on the chair. I removed the hospital gown and did a quick check of my body. Only to find that all my scars were gone!

I zipped the bag open only to let out a groan of disapproval, my mother is the only woman I know who would try slut up her own daughter. Then again I consider anything that shows my knees or any type of cleavage no matter how small to be sluty. God I sound like an old woman and I could feel the hunger agreeing with me.

I put on the sinfully innocent lace undergarments then the low riding hip huggers that were a dark blue wash jeans, follow by a pair of black strapped heels and amazingly enough I was ok with them. Just as I was finishing trying to button the white button down shirt, that was a little too small for me and showing way to much cleavage that I was comfortable with.

The door to my room suddenly burst opened revealing a very tall, very muscular, bronze skin man wearing a very tight white muscle shirt, pair of cut offs and sneakers. Suddenly the hunger came rushing to me full force as I stared at this strange new visitor that seems to be literally glowing.

Then the hunger just seemed to take control and I was no longer in control of myself.

_To be continued… _


	3. Chapter 3

_I do not own Twilight! All rights and characters go to and are owned by Stephenie Meyer._

_Succubus's Prayer _

_Strange_

(BPOV)

I watched my delicious new visitor intently. The hunger had become too intense and I needed to appease it. All the heartache I had just seemed to take a back seat as I walked up to the glowing stranger. I stopped about half way as I moved my hands behind my back and tilted my head a little to the side trying to fain innocence.

"Can I help you sir?" I asked in an innocent voice that sounded so unfamiliar to me. Truth is I couldn't believe that it was my own voice. My voice sounded like a chorus of song birds and bells all working together in a beautiful symphony.

"Um…Yes, you can. I'm Sam and I'm looking for Isabella Swan, I was told this is her room." With a slight blush ghosting over his features and that pleased me knowing I had that effect on people.

"I'm Isabella Swan but please just call me Bella, okay?" I giggled out wanting so desperately to touch his body. What's happening to me?

I looked over to Sam and took in his shocked expression.

"Sam…" I purred out his name as the hunger raged wanting to be fed, snapping him out of his little daze of shock.

"Yes." He responded instantly to his name, enjoying the way the I said it and for some reason I can't explain or for that matter fathom I was pleased he wanted me some way.

"You're Sam Uley, right?" I said with a light smile playing on my lips. He only nodded his head in conformation. Men, I mentally rolled my eyes and snorted to myself just show a guy some skin and they start thinking with something that is not their brain. Idiots! That's what they are!

"Sam I just wanted to thank you personally for finding and saving me from all the scary things that lurk in the woods around Forks. I just wish there was some way I could repay you." I said tilting my head down at a slight angle so that I was looking up at him through my lashes while giving him a sweet grin.

I could feel it! Sam was becoming putty in my hands and I couldn't help to stop myself from mental smile at the conclusion.

"It was nothing; I am a protector of my tribe after all it's my duty to help people when they need it." Sam re-sighted as if it had been written for him, kind of like a puppet being told what to say.

That's not good his face had just become impassive, I started to panic a little at the thought of not being fed. God damnit you suck Sam Uley! How in the world can someone change like that so quickly when I'm flirting with him? Why am I even trying it's not like he can hear me and my mental rants. I just need to try hard.

"Protector, well you certainly have the appearance of one." I commented pointing to one of his biceps. Sam let out a chuckle and shuck his head lightly, clearly amused by all of this light flirty interaction.

"You wanna feel it?" He questioned while flexing his arm with hope shinning in his dark eyes that I will say yes, God he looks like he is in his mid twenties and he's acting like a sixteen year old boy. Wonderful, just wonderful!

Then I felt it the hunger and I became ecstatic at the idea of touching him and hopefully getting fed by him as well.

"I would love to." I purred as I raised my hand up to the muscle while Sam had a shit eating grin plastered onto his face.

The moment my hand touched his heated skin the small hospital room's atmosphere changed completely, it become stuffy and there was suddenly so much desire and need in the small little room that would make anyone hot and bothered. I also realized that Sam had so much want in his eyes that it looked like he would just jump me here and now and judging by the way his figures keep twitching I would say that I was spot on. Truth be told I was ecstatic at the thought.

Without warning Sam wrapped his arm around my waist and pulled me flat against his broad firm chest. My head lifted upwards to meet Sam's as he bent down to kiss me. Yes! I screamed inside my head as the hunger seem be bursting with excitement, it was just so happy that it was going to get fed and so was I.

"You have the most beautifully unique blue eyes that I have ever seen." Sam said breathlessly as his warm breath move across my face. Wait! Blue eyes? What? I don't have blue eyes! Then I felt it the hunger weakened in shock at Sam's observation and that was all it took for me to come back to reality for my hunger educed haze. I was appalled with myself for what I was trying to do with Sam.

I just had a bad break up with a boy who I believed was my soul mate and here I am throwing myself at this random guy. I'm just some two bit dirty whore! No wonder he left me. Quickly pushing Sam away and taking a step back I had to come up with something quick for the way I acted.

"Sorry Sam, you know all those medical drugs they just pump into people can make then have a lapse in their better judgment." I explained with a little laugh.

"Ah…right I understand." Sam said while nodding as he was rethinking over his actions not even two seconds ago. I quickly turn around to grab the bag from the chair only to stop mid step and take in my reflection in the window. Sam was right I had blue eyes. No, that's not right these eyes were an eerie icy light blue eyes that seemed to have a faint glow to them.

I blinked a few times and my eyes started to change back to their original chocolate with a gold gradient color. I grab my bag and headed straight towards the door. The hunger was whaling at the lost that it won't be fed and I tried to push it from my mind as best I could.

"It was nice meeting you Sam; maybe I'll see you around." I said with a sweet cheerful innocent smile playing on my lips, because I had to get out of there before I lost control of the hunger again and I booked it towards the hospital's main lobby.

Once I enter the crowded hospital lobby I let out a wonderful and much needed sigh of relief because I was almost home free. I toke in a big breath of air preparing myself to walk out of here a proud woman who was not in a coma for three mouths and did not have her heart broken by a vampire. The moment I took my breath of air I froze. It felt like someone was breathing with me and truth be told I was freaking out just a little.

There was no one close to me for me to even hear them breathing so I took in another breath and realized that I was double breathing? So I simple closed my eyes and took in another breath. That's when it hit me I was breathing but so was the hunger and with each breath the hunger was fed little by little very time. What's going on with me? What happened to me when I was comatose? Why did I react that way to that Sam guy? What is this hunger?

These questions swarmed though my mind as walk to the main doors with rare sunlight to get me. The day I awaken is the day the sun reveals it's self to Forks.

_To be continued… _


	4. Chapter 4

_I do not own Twilight! All rights and characters go to and are owned by Stephenie Meyer._

_A/N: Okay everyone I rewrite the first three chapters so please take the time to reread them if you just skipped to the forth chapter. Also please read the A/N that I have on the first chapter it is important! Thank you! The poll for the Succubus's Prayer will be down this weekend for the Poll for Karma to be up. On Monday the 14__th__ is when The Succubus's Prayer poll will be back up._

_I have no Beta! It's just me._

_Succubus's Prayer_

_New Day_

(BPOV)

I raised my hand to shield my eyes from the warm welcoming sunlight. I was a very rare glorious day in Forks, to bad for me I was in a deep depression from the hole in my heart and so the happy feeling that the day brought was sadly wasted on me.

I wanted nothing more than to crawl far into my mind and let the numbness take over my every being but the warmth of the day and the hunger was stopping that from happening.

The hunger was supporting me through this misery of a broken heart. No, it's not just my heart that's broken it feels like my entire being is broken. The hunger did not want to put up with my pity party any longer, so it show its disproval by letting out a fury of hunger and I was forced to breath in heavy breaths to appeases it.

Once the hunger had its fill I could feel it pulling away from me just a little bit anyway like it was just at arm's length. Watching and waiting when I needed it to help me or when we both needed to feed. I quickly checked the windows outside the hospital to check my eyes, I was relieved to see that they where still the chocolate gold gradient color that I had awoken with instead of that eerie light icy blue color.

I took deep calming breaths; I couldn't break down here and cry. I had to be strong for Charlie and I probable already made him worry sick about me. I could simply have my breakdown in the safety of my own room.

I was pulled out of my little mental pep talk when I felt eyes on me, so I took some quick glances over my shoulders to people looking at me like I was some piece of meat. The hunger had already had been fed, so safe to say it was annoyed as much I was about all this unwanted attention.

A sigh escaped my lips as I surveyed the parking lot for Charlie and my gaze narrowed in on the cruiser.

"Bella over here!" Charlie said waving me over to him and offered him a small smile as I headed in his direction.

I had to walk passed a group of young interns and much to my dismay most of them where male. I could feel their gaze on me as they started to whistle and cat call as I walked closer to them to get to my father. The hunger did not like the disrespect they were showing me and I like I was being mocked at. Human men found me attractive but the angelic beauty I had given my heart to didn't want me.

I just wanted to given to the pain and wrap my arms around myself and just let the tears come. No, I will not break down here! I'll stand tall until I'm alone with my pain. I can't let anyone see how hurt I really am.

Moment caught my attention only to see one of the interns making his way to me as his buddies were snickering at the upcoming show. I heard a low menacing growl come from behind me so my curiosity got the better of me so I turn around to look at none other them that Sam guy from before in all his intimidating muscular glory and of course a light blush covers my cheeks. I chance a glance at the guy that was trying to approach me, only to see him frozen in mid stride and growing paler by the second.

The guy quickly turned on his heels and ran straight back to his little group. I gave Sam a simple small in thanks and he just gave a nod in acknowledgement. I watched as Sam made his way to an old looking pickup truck by the woods. I quickly jogged over to Charlie, not wanting any more men trying to see if they can get lucky with me and with my intimidating savior gone it was sure to happen. At that thought I all but ran to Charlie. As I was approaching Charlie I noticed that Jacob wasn't with him.

"Hey, Ch-dad where's Jake?" I asked as I let my eyes scan the parking lot for any sign of him.

"Don't worry Bells! Jake took Billy to the dinner already and we're going to meet them there." Dad explained.

"Okay." I said in a defeated voice. I was hoping Jacob would be here I need that odd happy warmth that he had. I just really wanted to smile and feel generally happy again and Jacob does that without even trying.

I could almost fell myself about to fall into the hole in my chest but the hunger was there ready to catch me if I did. I let out an exhausted sigh as I got into the passenger side of the cruiser after I through my bag in the trunk.

The ride to the diner was silent and neither Charlie nor I wanted to talk, then again he was never one to show that much emotion to anyone really. My mind wondered to the encounter that I had at the hospital with Sam. I still didn't understand what that was or hell I didn't even know if I was human any more.

Suddenly my world was spinning and I was being slightly crushed by something warm with rock hard muscles until I realize it was Jake and one of his costume bear hugs. I smiled and giggled at this realization, I couldn't help it Jake was just so…so I don't know how to describe it. I guess it was his aura maybe but whatever it was it was just wonderful to be around him.

"Jake …I …need…t-to…breathe." I breathlessly giggled out.

"Sorry Bells." He chuckled as he set my feet firmly on the ground. He released my waist and shoved his hands into his pockets all the while with a smile that easily out shone the sun and I couldn't help but to smile back at him.

I just stared at Jacob for a while just taking him in and the hunger seemed to approve, of what I don't know.

"Come on Bells! Let's get something to eat." Jacob stated holding out his hand for me with my smile on his lips and with a nod of my head I gladly took it with a smile of my own.

The dinner at the diner was… amazing! I mean the food was okay but Jake had me laughing the entire night. The pain that I felt that was caused when they left was nonexistent. I was smiling and laughing the entire time and they were all real, I was generally happy. The hunger was pleased that I was enjoying myself. It was nice and the truth is I never felt more alive. Me and Jake actually had a French fry fight, like we were both little kids and when one of the chocolate milkshake dripped French fries hit dad square in the forehead Jake and me were laughing so hard we almost wet ourselves as Billy chuckled while Charlie just ate the French fry that hit him with an amused expression.

After we all ate and had our fill of food we said good bye to each other and headed to our own homes. The pain in my chest wasn't there it was in fact close to being nonexistent even without Jake near. Then again I was still on my happy Jacob high.

When Charlie and I got home, we started getting ready for bed.

"Bells, the doctor doesn't want you to be in school for the next few days okay?" Charlie yelled from where he was on the stairs as I was putting the leftovers in the fridge.

"Okay dad." I replied as I finished up my task clearly still in my good mood.

That how ever did not last as I entered my room as his smell and memories came flooding over me. It took me some time to realize that I was crying over my broken heart as the hunger tried to get my mind to remember something else. So the encounter with Sam came to mind and the time I spent with Jacob today just made me feel bubbly. Once I was in a better mood I quickly got ready for bed and then I had just really felt how exhausted by today's events that I easily let sleep take me with a relieved smile on my lips as I was pulled into a dreamless sleep that night. The last thought I had was a hopeful up lifting one.

That maybe I can get through this and find some sort of happiness with Jake and the hungers help of course.

_To be continued…_


	5. Chapter 5

_I do not own Twilight! All rights and characters go to and are owned by Stephenie Meyer._

_A/N: Okay, to all my readers out there you'll get your first lemon scene in this chapter. Also I still need you guys to vote on the poll. I can only go so far in the story if I don't know who Bella will end up with. Please vote! _

_I have no Beta! It's just me._

_Succubus's Prayer_

_Dreams_

(BPOV)

_I_ _was pressed into a firm hot body as his hands roamed my body and I couldn't suppress the moan as I leaned my back into the figure behind me. His hands then moved down until they where resting on my hips and then bringing them back up to my rib cage as they rested just under my over sized chest. I groaned in frustration tilting my head back onto his shoulder as his figures began to tease my breasts. Once my neck was exposed his lips automatically attached themselves to my neck nibbling, kissing, and licking everywhere that he could reach. _

_Curiosity got the better of me as I turned my head to see who this stranger was. His face was one that I recognized but couldn't quit place it due to my lust filled mind. He paused his onslaught of my neck to look at me._

"_Do you like it when I touch you?" He said as he bit my earlobe and my only response was a hearty moan of pure pleasure at how rough his voice sounded. The lust filled haze I was in lifted momentarily as realization hit me of owner of the face and the voice._

"_Sam…" I breathlessly said before his mouth was attacking my own as his tongue forced its way through my lips and into my mouth. One of his hands started inching its way down till it was at the waist band of my jeans as his other hand started to fumble my breasts._

_We broke apart from each other for much needed air once that happened his hand slipped under my pants and panties until his figures were touching my folds. I moan in pure ecstasy at the sensation while Sam's other hand started to pinch my harden nipple through my cloths. I wanted more. No, I needed more!_

_I brought my hand up so that I could run my figures through his ebony raven locks, Sam let out a deep low growl as I scratched his scalp with my nails. Sam then reattached his mouth to my neck as one of his figures entered me then another, and then another until he had three of his figures in my wet core._

"_Bella…god…so hot…so wet…so perfectly tight." Sam moaned out through harsh breaths as his figures curled and hit the pleasure spot deep within me. _

_I gasped as I felt something hard press into my lower back and that could only be one thing his arousal. I started to ride his figures as the pressure started to build in me which in turn made Sam begin to grind into me. Both our breathing became labored as both our releases drew near._

"_Mine!" Sam informed me with a husky voice that went straight to my core._

_God I was so close to the edge._

_Sam bite down on my exposed neck marking me as his, which caused me a little pain but was over ruled by pleasure and with the added sensations I gladly welcomed my orgasm as it came. _

I shot straight up in my bed while I desperately gasped for air with a thin layer of sweat graced my skin completely covering me from head to toe. I put a hand to my heart it was beating a mile a minute. I tried to calm myself so that my harsh breath would turn to normal and hopefully my beat red face will return to its normal color.

I have never had those kinds of dreams before! I mean I never even dreamed about Ed-him in that way. I felt a stab of pain in my heart as the hole in my chest throbbed. I just could not figure out why I would be having that kind of dream about Sam.

I quickly got out of bed and made my way to the bathroom. I desperately needed a shower very badly. The hunger on the other hand liked the idea of being covered in sweat and wanted to go back to bed to see how far that dream would go but I quickly passed that thought aside and into the back of my mind.

The moment I closed the bathroom door I was in the shower in an instant letting the warm water relax all my muscles. I was still a little hot and bothered by the dream I had of Sam, the hunger wanted more and if I was being honest with myself so did I. I finished my shower as I let it clear my mind of all dirty thoughts that I had.

I had to look in the mirror! I had to know if the girl looking back at me looked as broken as I felt. So after a few quick calming breaths and I gazed into the mirror. The girl in it wasn't me. She looked sweet, kind and hopeful like she never had her heart broken. Why couldn't I feel like the way I look? I asked my refection or in better term would be the girl in the mirror. I sighed making my way out of the bathroom with only a towel tightly around me as I made my way back to my room.

The walk to my room seemed longer then it should have, but then again I was moving a little more slowly do to my own inner pain. I had to stay strong. I couldn't let Charlie see how broken I truly am, the hunger thought differently and that I am stronger then I believe I am. It is a nice thought but a thought nonetheless. I will promise myself and the hunger to I will not cry in front of anyone so they'll never see how weak I am or my pain. My new resolve a loud me to push back my tries that were threatening to fall.

The closing of a door brought me back from my mental rambling. I didn't even realize that I had made it to my room. I silently scanned the room as so many things hit me at once but most of them were my memories.

Memories.

Memories are the only things that can haunt a person long after death takes them. The thought made me smile as I made my way to the dresser. The listened to my thoughts intently as if they were a life lesson and in some way they are.

Suddenly I remember something every important and it made fear and dread course thought my veins. My body stiffened as my breaths became shallow as realization hit me that there was no escape from it then as if to voice my fear a blood curdling scream ripped its self from deep within my throat as it passed from my lips.

_To be continued…_

_A/N: Oh No! Why is Bella so afraid? Guess you're going to have to wait and see. Please review._


	6. Chapter 6

_I do not own Twilight! All rights and characters go to and are owned by Stephenie Meyer._

_A/N: Thank you to very one that has voted and reviewed this story! Okay, I still need you guys to vote on the poll, if you haven't done it yet. I can only go so far in the story if I don't know who Bella will end up with. Also there will be multiple pairings in this story the poll is a way for me to know who Bella will start to build a relationship with. So vote now please! _

_I have no Beta! It's just me._

_Succubus's Prayer_

_What_

(BPOV)

My bed room door burst open to revile a very panicked Chief of police and his very impressive shoot gun. Charlie was armed and ready to fire on whatever or whoever made his baby girl scream bloody murder.

"Bells, what's wrong?" Charlie asked as his eyes quickly swept over the room looking for any potential or unseen danger. I turned to look at my father as horror and terror molded a crossed my features.

"I have to go shopping for new cloths!" I said as my voice shuck with fear. Charlie's face went blank as I went to stare at my dresser hoping that this is just some sick twisted dream. There was a few minutes of silence until I heard Charlie's booming laughter from the doorway of my bedroom. Strange I've never heard Charlie laugh this hard before.

"God Bells, I thought someone was trying to kill you from the way you were screaming, like you were given a death sentence." He was able to get out though his fits of laughter. I glared at my loving father for his reaction to my misery.

"I wasn't screaming because of a death sentence!" I huffed out before adding. "It's more like some sick form of torture."

"I'm sure you'll live Bells." Charlie chuckled out as he headed back to his room to get ready for work.

I let out disbelieving sigh at the fact I have no cloths that fit. I wonder if any other cloths that Renée brought for me would fit. Now where is that bag? The problem was that I was really that desperate for cloths that I would even wear something that Renée picked out for me.

The answer was yes. Yes, I was that desperate to wear something that Renée picked out for me.

I let out a defeated sigh as I looked through the bag of untold horrors, only to find black lace strapless bra with matching panties and black stilettos. Perfect! Just perfect! That means I only have no choice now. I have to go with that outfit.

I make my way to my bed only to drop down to my knees to grab at a box underneath it that has been long forgotten. I quickly place the box on the bed and stare at it for hour's dreading the thing that sleeps inside of it.

After so many minutes or hours, I'm not really sure which, of staring at the box and vaguely remembering Charlie saying his goodbyes as he head out for work. I finally ripped off the lid and stared at the only outfit that would fit my new body.

With trembling fingers reached for the outfit that had caused so many nightmares the after I received it as a gift for my 16th birthday. How odd, my nightmares were always of wearing the dress and now I actually have to. I guess that settles it then I'm god's own personal joke.

The dress its self was red in color and it was one of those slip on ones. Were there was no zipper or buttons, you just need to step in it and slip it on. I let out a soft sigh. It's only for one day I can do this. Is the mantra I keep repeating over and over in my head as I slipped on the dress. Once the dress was on I had to look in a mirror and what I saw scared the crap out of me.

When I had first put on this dress for Renée when I had my old frame it ended about mid thigh, but now with my new body it ended about 4 inches below my butt and that's with the dress pulled all the way up to hind any and all cleavage.

Fantastic!

I look like a call girl!

As I gazed into the mirror, I could feel the hunger purring in appreciation to my appearance. It was odd; the hunger seemed…I'm not really sure if I can describe it. The hunger just seemed eager and a little stronger then yesterday, but I was still in full control. I knew that I wasn't human anymore but I just didn't know what I was.

I would have to figure it out later. When I had more information about myself, I just prayed that I wouldn't be too late in finding out what I am before something bad happens. I let out a defeated frustrated sigh. I chanced a quick glance at the clock only to find that it was 3:54.

Great, I spent most of the day stalling to get dressed and on my own little compilation of what I could possibly be. I grab my keys and headed out the door towards the monster of a truck that I love so much. I was eager to get my shopping down quickly and as painlessly as possible. Knowing my luck thought that's not gonna happen.

_To be continued…_

_A/N: I think I'll be able to continue this story for two or maybe three more chapters, I think. I am begging all my readers to please vote on the poll that is on my profile otherwise I won't be able to continue this story. Please review._


	7. Chapter 7

_I do not own Twilight! All rights and characters go to and are owned by Stephenie Meyer._

_A/N: Thank you to very one that has voted and reviewed this story! Okay, I know I haven't updated in a long time but just give me a little slack, please. I have had a lot on my plate and needed to take care of that first, school and some money problems along with a little bit of writers block have been keeping my time for most days. So…yeah, don't kill me! To all my reads if you love Twilight or if you can only handle it through fan fictions, like I me, then you should check out The Hillywood Show at JckSparrow's Channel on YouTube and watch the twilight parodies that are there, I think at they are funny. _

_I have no Beta! It's just me._

_Succubus's Prayer_

_Haunted_

(BPOV)

The trip to the mall was just horrid!

Every man from the age of thirteen and older kept staring at me like they wanted to throw me down and have their way with me right then and there. So to say I was uncomfortable and a little freaked out would have been the biggest understatement of the year, in my every own opinion that is. Worst of all is that every male that had hit puberty would continuously try and flirt with me and it didn't matter if they were with their wife and/or girlfriend they openly hit on me with their lover watching, to say I was disgusted and repulsed would have been true but the hunger was enjoying the fact that I was getting so much attention.

The hunger was like fire in my blood spreading and warming my body making me feel a little hot and frustrated as well. But the frosting on my 'oh so perfect day' cake came when I was trying to buy clothes and underwear. Thanks to all the male attention I was receiving the hunger was becoming stronger and I was in a constant battle over what clothing to buy, unfortunately it was a mixture between completely covered to things that had nothing at all and that was just weeks ago.

At first being at home with Charlie and hanging out with Billy and his son Jacob was easy, I didn't remember Ed-him at all or any of the other Cullens either but all good things must come to an end and it did once I went back to school.

Being in back in school I soon started to realize that everything I did had traces of him and his family as a major part of my everyday life and the wound on my heart started to throb as memories of them started playing through my head. The hunger did its best to comfort me, protect me from the pain that I felt and it did help, if only a little.

However not even a few days later here I am sitting in a bathroom stall having a major breakdown over him and his family as hunger just watched not knowing what to do as it just felt over all useless and that only made me cry harder. I was stuck in a school bathroom crying my eyes out and I physically could not muster enough energy to try and head home so I reached for my cell and pressed a random number and listened as the lighthearted voice of Jacob Black filled my ears.

"Hello, Black residence." His voiced sound like a saving grace to me as I tried to calm myself enough to be able to speak to him as my breaths came out rough and ragged.

"Hello?" Jake asked after a few minutes of no verbal answer only heavy breathing on my side of the line.

"J-Ja…J-Jacob?" I sobbed out finally able to find some form of my voice with help from the hunger as it pushed away the pain as best as it could.

"Bells?" Jacob's voice filled my ears as realization dawned on him that it was me.

"I'm…I'm…not-t…o-okay." I choked out cutting him off before he could say anything.

"Where are you Bells? Just tell me where you are and I'll come get you or whatever you need of me." Jacob rushed out as I heard him gearing objects to ready for a hasty rescue.

"Sc-chool…" I gasped out as a massive sob shocked my body.

"Don't worry; I'm on my way now Bells. I'll be there soon hun." Jacob told me with such confidence in his voice that he could save me and protect me from what was ever wrong with me. As I heard the dial tone my vision started to go a little fuzzy. I stared to panic and with my constant sobs the darkness around my eyes started to spread quickly and soon I let it embrace me while the hunger whispered promises of revenge for my tears.

_To be continued…_

_A/N: I know it is a short chapter but I have a bit of writers block, so I'm sorry for that. Please review._


	8. Must Read

Dear readers,

Thank you for all your kind words and support, do to all of you Karma an Succubus's Prayer will still remain and I will continue them but The Wolf Pack will be taken down unless anyone wishes to adopt it then message me and we can work something out. Due to this I will not remove The Wolf Pack until Wednesday June 29. If any one wishes to take over The Wolf Pack please message me but you have until Wednesday. As For Karma, I'm finishing up chapter six, so that will be updated and with Succubus's Prayer I will have that updated by Monday. Remember if you wish to take over The Wolf Pack please message me before Wednesday because that is when I take it down and the offer ends with it.


End file.
